


Filthy Habits

by jackassai



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 20:59:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3704675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackassai/pseuds/jackassai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peridot has a filthy habit and Jasper enjoys it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Filthy Habits

**Author's Note:**

> Wow I forgot to upload this.

“Peridot, what is this?”

She turns her head to the side with a noise of irritation, ready to unleash a torrent of anger verbally at Jasper’s continued interference with her work; however, the words die in her throat. Between Jasper’s thumb and a finger is a brightly colored wrapper. A very familiar wrapper. One that Peridot was sure she had gotten rid of before Jasper had returned back to their temporary base.

A note: it is very ill-advised to claim responsibility for human food waste littering the base.

With that being said, Peridot does the only thing she can do in the situation - she plays dumb. “I don’t know why you would assume I have information regarding something obviously of human origin.”

“It had to have been you that brought it here.” she says, frowning accusingly.

“It HAD to have been? Unless I’m having a malfunction and you aren’t actually here, there are two of us staying in this room together.” A beat of silence passes. “Or one of the humans that are also residents of this "hotel” left it when they were cleaning.“

"I call bullshit,” says Jasper. “We always watch them when they’re scurrying around in here, so unless you’re admitting to slacking on the job, those humans didn’t leave it.”

“Or it could have been stuck on you when you came stomping into the room.”

Peridot knows she’s playing a dangerous game trying to pin the blame on Jasper for the wrapper, but there are more important things at stake here than Jasper throwing a temper tantrum or yelling. Namely, Peridot didn’t want to be caught with human wrappers - or worst yet, one that still had the candy still inside of it.

See, it’s like this: Peridot has what could be considered an oral fixation. That being said, she finds herself more often than not with something in her mouth, chewing on it until it breaks, or hurts her teeth. Mostly this ends up with her having one of her fingers in her mouth, and that is an annoyance when she needs all ten of them to do her work.

Finding this human candy was a blessing and a curse.

Pros of the situation: these confections were actually good to suck and chew on, she no long found herself missing fingers or parts when work, they were cheap, and she could hide them in her gem. Cons of the situation: Jasper wouldn’t approve of her relying on something made by “pathetic humans”. Not that she blamed her for that point, it was disgusting to find anything of use that humans had created.

Also, there was the shape. Which Jasper undoubtedly knew about because a picture of the candy was on the front of the wrapper. These treats were… suspiciously gem shaped.

“What twisted human would even come up with this sort of thing?” Jasper scowls at the wrapper, crumpling it up in her hand and tossing it into the wastebasket. “Better yet, who would eat such a thing? Hmmm, Peridot?”

Peridot rolls her eyes at the not-at-all subtle jab at her. Rather than answer, as she knows Jasper is only restless and looking to cause a fight, she returns her attention to her screen and resumes pouring over the data they have found over the past few days. It may be cowardly, but the age old method of ignoring it until it goes away normally works. Jasper gets bored and she wanders off to go terrorize people or something like that. Peridot isn’t actually interested enough to follow after her escort and find out what she does in her free time.

The silence last all of twenty seconds - and yes, she was counting.

“It’s filthy,” Jasper concludes. “A filthy sweet that only beings like humans could have possibly decided would be a good idea.”

“Mmm,” she hums.

“If they had any respect for gems like they should have, something like that would have never been allowed.”

“Mhmm.”

“After all, what self-respecting gem would put something so obviously alluding to THAT in their mouth?”

“Mmm.”

“What’s your favorite flavor?”

“Water-” Peridot chokes on a combination of unnecessary breath and spittle, caught off guard from being absorbed in her categorization of needed and unneeded information. “Wh-what? Why would you ask me something like that!”

She turns her chair sharply around and attempts to stand, but at some point during her ranting Jasper must have gotten closer because Peridot collides into her chest and crumpled back into the seat. Above her, Jasper has that grin on her face that says she’s got Peridot right where she wants her. That’s not surprising. The surprising part is what Jasper has jammed between her teeth - the plastic ring part of the candy, with the familiar green treat, angled to Peridot.

“Jasper?” Peridot feels her face heat up, embarrassed. “What are yo-” Before she can finish, Jasper leans down to her level and pushes the candy into her mouth. The taste spreads over her tongue and having something in her mouth forces her to suck on it.

“You’re a horrible liar, and you can’t keep secrets for shit,” she explains, casually. “I’ve known about these candy things since you started eating them. If you were one of the fighter gems, you’d have been terminated for being unable to be secretive. Good thing you’re just a techie, huh?”

Peridot scowls around the ring pop in her mouth, makes a noise of protest, and attempts to remove the treat. Jasper stops her with a hand grabbing her own, forcing it away from her mouth.

“Don’t waste that. Do you know how annoying it was carrying that in my gem? You better enjoy it.”

Truthfully, Peridot was enjoying it. The sweet flavor and the feeling of something between her teeth was enjoyable. The fact she could swirl her tongue over it and come away with even more of the sweetness was the best part. It was just exceedingly odd - and alarming - that Jasper was watching her. There was also the fact that Jasper had gotten her it in the first place.

What was Jasper even thinking?

She peers at the bigger gem’s face, but she can’t make out any emotion. Just a calm, blankness to her features that left what she was thinking about a complete mystery to Peridot.

“You done?” The question startles her, but she nods hesitantly. Jasper removes the candy from her mouth and tosses the plastic ring to the side on the desk. “I don’t know why you thought you could hide these from me. You taste like them all the time now.”

Peridot flushes angrily and scowls at the blasé way she speaks of their… intimate situation. It was still too new for either of them to be talking about it like that!

Before she can open her mouth to give Jasper a piece of her mind on the frivolous attitude, Jasper closes the distance between them. With her great height, she has to kneel on the floor in front of the chair to get a good angle to press her lips against Peridot’s own. All thoughts of annoyance melt away near instantly, and she responds to the kiss enthusiastically.

If there was one thing she had learned well about Jasper, it was this: Jasper was an amazing kisser - or, more likely, she had a lot of experience while Peridot was always far too more interested in her work to experiment with such unnecessary things. Either way you looked at it, Jasper could make her melt in no time. All it took was those rough, chapped lips pressing against hers, and that long tongue rubbing inside of her mouth.

It was actually pretty embarrassing how easily Jasper could get to her. She felt hot like her systems were overheating, and the hands roaming up her thighs left a scorching trail where they touched. At some point, her own hands had raised up to the wild mane her escort insisted on having and buried deep into the mess, grasping hard enough to make Jasper growl in appreciation of the pain.

That growl goes right through her, and Peridot moans raggedly against Jasper’s mouth. In response, she raises her hands higher and splays them possessively over Peridot’s upper thighs.

“Heh,” Jasper chuckles when she pulls away. Her tongue sliding against her bottom lip slowly, savoring the flavor. “I have no idea why you like those things, but I do like the way you taste after eating them. Enjoy your filthy habit, Peri.”

Peri reaches into her gem, removes one of the rings stored in there, and throws it directly at Jasper. Jasper just laughs in response.

Somehow, Peridot doubts she’s going to win this fight, as the wicked gleam in Jasper eye says she’s got plans for Peridot.


End file.
